Peg Leg Pete
'Peg Leg Pete '''is a character from the Walt Disney Company studios (and is considered as the main antagonist as well). He is an anthropomorphic cat (a natural enemy of both mice like Mickey, and dogs like Goofy) and is sometimes depicted with a pegleg, and known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. In the comic book story Mickey's Strange Mission from "Walt Disney's Comics & Stories" #245 (1961, by Carl Fallberg and Paul Murry) reveals that Pete's full name is Percy P. Percival. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's animated cartoon series "Alice Comedies" long before Mickey, and is Disney's oldest continuing character. He was a relatively obscure character until appearing as a regular character in the 1990s TV series ''Goof Troop. Though Pete is officially a cat, his feline appearance was subdued in Goof Troop, and he resembled a canine like many other characters in the series. He ranked #23 in the top 30 disney villains (one better than Clayton, but one under Stromboli). Background Comic book stories have depicted Pete as being descended from a long line of villains, highwaymen, and outlaws. Even historical figures such as Attila the Hun, Blackbeard, and Antonio López de Santa Anna have been included among his ancestors. His mother is known only as Maw Pete and was mentioned in the story "Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold" by Carl Barks and Jack Hannah (first published October, 1942) as a resident of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA. Her first actual appearance however was in "The River Pirates" (first published September, 1968) by Carl Fallberg and Paul Murry. The same story introduced Li'l Pete, Black Pete's fraternal twin brother who seems to be afflicted with dwarfism. In December, 1998, the Mickey Mouse comic strip introduced an older sister of Pete. Petula is the television host of the cooking show Petula's Pantry. She finds time however to seek revenge against Mickey for condemning her "baby brother" to life imprisonment. Better known and more enduring as characters in the comics are two cousins of Pete, created by Romano Scarpa in italian Disney comics. Trudy appeared first, and was introduced in "Topolino e la collana Chirikawa" ("Mickey Mouse and the Chirikawa Necklace", first published on March 10, 1960). This female version of Pete and (possibly distant) cousin was introduced as a childhood acquaintance of his: they are even shown as kids kidnapping Mickey when he was a baby. However, Trudy soon became his girlfriend, his partner-in-crime and roommate—whenever they hold residence out of prison that is. Their relationship seems to have evolved to a long-standing common-law marriage. This is occasionally used in contrast to Mickey's eternal engagement to Minnie Mouse and Goofy's determination to remain a bachelor. Trudy and Pete also have two hellion nephews named Pierino and Pieretto who often serve as foils for Mickey, or Mickey's nephews Morty and Morty and Ferdie. The second cousin to be introduced was criminal mad scientist Plottigat. He first appeared in Topolino e il Pippo-lupo (" Mickey Mouse and Goofy the (were)wolf" aka "Pipwolf", first published on January 9, 1977). Plottigat is a firm believer in the saying "Knowledge is Power". He considers himself superior to most others in both intellect and education, therefore a rightful leader. However, Plottigat often finds himself employed by gangs under Pete or even Phantom Blot. Both of the latter are considered better connected within the Mouseton version of organized crime. He also had sex with a mouse. In Goof Troop, he has a wife, Peg, and two children, PJ and Pistol. Alice Comedies 1925 Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920s "Alice Comedies" short subject series. He first appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete. His nick-name is a reference to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him at a beach in time to see Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles and identified Alice's puzzle being a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on his antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat Julius in order to steal it. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen and was destined to return. In Alice Wins the Derby (May 5, 1925) Pete, Alice and Julius are among several contestants in a combined horse racing/auto racing event. Pete first demonstrates his skill at cheating on sporting events to achieve victory. However a car accident takes both Pete and Julius out of the race. The ending is given away by the title of the short. {C In Alice Is Stage Struck (October 1, 1925) Pete is casted as the stuff of nightmares for little Alice. She is depicted performing a stage version of Uncle Tom's Cabin with her live-action friends when she falls unconscious. In her nightmare , Alice is being chased by Pete in his dog sled across an Arctic environment. In Alice Picks the Champ (November 1, 1925) , Pete is depicted as the owner of a gym who challenges all who enter in a boxing fight. The invitation is extended to Julius upon his entry. Despite the title Alice is a mere spectator in their fight rather than playing a more active role. Pete made his final appearance for the year in Alice's Tin Pony (November 15, 1925). The "pony" of the title was actually a train transporting passengers Alice and Julius along with a payroll shipment. The shipment attracts the attention of "Pete the Bear" and his gang of outlaws who attempt a train robbery. This was the first time Pete was depicted as leader of his own gang rather that a solitary villain. This depiction would prevail in his comic book appearances for decades. 1926 In Alice on the Farm (January 1, 1926), Pete performs his first act of kidnapping. He abducts Alice from a farm early on the short. Pete places her in a bag, punches her out and gives his own, silent version of an evil laugh. Julius then has to win custody of his female friend in a duel. Arguably the first of many duels Pete would have in his long career. Notably both Pete and Julius received more screen time than Alice herself. Pete received a darker role in Alice's Mysterious Mystery (February 15, 1926). The title mystery concerns the abduction of an entire school of puppies by two mysterious dog catchers. Amateur detectives Alice and Julius investigate the case. The trail leads to Pete and an unnamed anthropomorphic rat serving as his henchman. The duo had abducted the puppies to sell them to a local sausage factory. Arguably establishing Pete as more ruthless than a mere kidnapper. Pete upstaged Alice again in Alice's Balloon Race (March 1, 1926) where said balloon race serves as an excuse for another confrontation between Julius and his arch-enemy. Alice served as a bit player in her own film. In Alice's Spanish Guitar (November 29, 1926), Pete listens to Alice playing guitar in a Spanish café. Pete is charmed by her music and abducts the girl once again. He keeps her captive in his own castle. Julius once again has to save the damsel in distress. Alice's Brown Derby (December 13, 1926) depicts a horse racing contest where Pete attempts to cheat again while Julius rides a mechanical horse. Alice the Lumberjack (December 27, 1926), finds Alice and Julius working as lumberjacks. Pete interrupts their work to abduct Alice again. Julius is forced to come to the rescue once again. Both shorts can be seen as evidence of the repetition of plot themes that plagued the series as it progressed. 1927 Alice the Gold Bug (January 10, 1927) had Alice, Julius and Pete competing against each other in a surreal golf game. Alice Foils the Pirates (January 24, 1927) has a misleading title. Actually the short features Pete holding Alice hostage in a pirate ship while Julius comes to the rescue. Pete would later be cast as an experienced captain and occasional pirate in both his comic strip and comic book appearances. Alice at the Rodeo (February 21, 1927) features Alice and Julius in a rodeo. Alice rides a bull which has little trouble throwing the little girl off his back. Julius proves more successful in bronc riding and wins first prize. But it is Pete who escapes with his winnings. This naturally leads to another confrontation between the two rivals. Alice in the Alps (March 21, 1927) indeed has Alice and Julius ice skating in the Alps. They encounter Pete while mountaineering. Alice's Auto Race (April 4, 1927) actually features Julius and Pete competing in their usual style. Alice's Knaughty Knight (May 2, 1927) features Julius and Pete as knights in armour fighting over the affections of Lady Alice. Alice's Channel Swim (June 13, 1927) has Julius and Pete competing in a swimming race across the English Channel. Alice was actually the referee rather than a swimmer. Alice in the Klondike (June 27, 1927) has Alice and Julius as gold prospectors in Klondike, Yukon, Canada. Their successful search attracts their old rival Pete who wants the gold for himself. This would be the final appearance of Pete in the series. The series would have four more entries , ending with Alice in the Big League on August 22, 1927. Pete would be the only character of the series to survive its ending. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit 1927 When Disney needed a villain to place against his new star Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to good use. His introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short The Ocean Hop (September 8, 1927). Apparently inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter an aeroplane race across the Atlantic Ocean. Hugh Harman and Rollin Hamilton were responsible for animating several inventive gags during the film. At least one became a classic. At some point Oswald runs off a cliff and continues to walk on air without the effect of gravity until realizing there no ground to stand on. The gag would be reused in many cartoon shorts to come. One should note that Charles Lindbergh also served as the inspiration for Plane Crazy (May 15, 1928) , the first cartoon to feature Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. A more characteristic depiction of Oswald came with The Banker's Daughter (September 15, 1927). Oswald was working as a limousine driver for a banker but is quickly fired for flirting with Miss Cottontail, the daughter of his employer. When Pete performs his first bank robbery at the same bank, Oswald comes to the rescue in order to become a hero and gain favor with the Cottontails. This love interest to Oswald would never appear again. Rickety Gin (October 19, 1927) features Pete in a more comedic and romantic role. Oswald appears as a police officer who uses his fancy uniform to romance an unnamed young nurse. Pete succeeds at getting the officer drunk and proceeds in stealing his uniform and romancing the nurse himself. Apparently the lady was attracted to uniform-wearing men. Harem Scarem (December 20, 1927) features Pete and Oswald in Morocco. Oswald falls in love with a dancer and Pete abducts her. Leading to another heroic rescue for Oswald. 1928 Rival Romeos (February 16, 1928) features Pete and Oswald as rivals for the heart of their "Lady Love". However both Romeos and their automobiles were at the end rejected by their Juliet in favor of an unnamed dog and his motorcycle. Sagebrush Sadie (March 14, 1928) features Oswald as a cowboy attempting to save a stagecoach and its female passenger from outlaw Pete. Ozzie of the Mounted (March 29, 1928) casts Pete as "Foxy Wolf", an outlaw wanted by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Oswald was naturally positioned as the Mountie determined to "get his man". The chase goes on through a series of Canadian locals. One should note that "Foxy" is only named as such in the film's production materials; in the film as released, he is Pegleg Pete. The use of the name "Foxy", in any respect, has no known connection to the namesake character of the later Merrie Melodies series. Oh, What a Knight (March 30, 1928) is somewhat unusual. The action takes place not in the 1920s but in the Middle Ages. Pete is a strict father who keeps his daughter in isolation within their family castle. Oswald is the potential lover of the girl who is trying to release her. Oswald duels with Pete and then uses an anachronistic bowling ball to take out his men. He makes his escape with the girl only to be confronted by the final defense of a hostile lion. The two lovers escape the castle using a parachute and kiss as they make their fall. The use of the parachute presumably places the events after its first recorded use by Armen Firman in 852. Sky Scrappers (April 25, 1928) casts Pete as another kind of "villain". Not an outlaw but a harsh superior in a working environment. A figure presumably familiar to many among the intended audience of the short. In this case a construction site where Oswald is a steel worker and Pete his supervising foreman. A working relationship than only deteriorates when both men are interested in a new love interest by the name of Fanny. Leaving personal matters interfere with their work apparently led both men to unemployment. By the time of their next appearance in Hungry Hoboes (May 14, 1928), the duo had been reduced to hoboes seeking rail transport. On the plus side, the two old rivals had apparently achieved friendship. The Mouse is Born, the Cat Returns He then appeared as Mickey Mouse's enemy beginning with the cartoon The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, both (1928). It was at this time Pete's species was decided on. Earlier, he could have been anything from a badger to a bear. Since Mickey is a mouse it's only natural that his enemy would be a cat. In the comics Pete often teams up with Mickey Mouse enemies Sylvester Shyster, Eli Squinch, The Phantom Blot or Weasel. In earlier comic strips, Pete was portrayed as Sylvester Shyster's henchman, but gradually started to work on his own. Sometimes, Pete also teams up with other bad guys in the Disney universe, such as Scrooge McDuck's enemies (the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell), Mad Madam Mim, Captain Hook, and the witch from Evil Queen. In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol featuring Disney characters, Pete was cast as the Ghost of Christmas Future, who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave, and having only one line ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!") and laughing cruelly while Scrooge struggles to escape from his open grave as the gates of Hell are opening. Pete also made a cameo appearance as a Toon Town police officer in the very final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit - he is viewed from the back, alongside Goofy and Horace Horsecollar in security uniforms; this can be seen just before Porky Pig and Tinkerbell close the movie. This was a non-speaking role. During World War II Pete was "drafted" by Walt Disney and appeared as the official mascot of the United States Merchant Marine. And while his name is never actually said, the same character and voice are used for Donald Duck's Commanding Officer, having the Rank of Seargent in both the Army or the Air-Force; whichever branch of the military Donald is enlisted in during the cartoon. Animation In the first season of the 1987 TV series DuckTales, Pete appeared in a few episodes. However, he was portrayed as a different character in each of his appearances. Because of this, he wasn't always a true villain, but sometimes just a selfish individual with no evil agenda. In a few episodes, he even makes peace with Scrooge's group in the end. The various Petes appear to be their own characters, as two of them lived in different time periods, and because Scrooge never "recognizes" him, despite any previous encounters he may have had with any of the other Petes. In the 1992 TV series Goof Troop, Pete has a family who includes his wife Peg, their two children Pete Junior (or PJ for short) and Pistol, and their dog Chainsaw. Curiously, Pete, as well as his family resemble dogs in Goof Troop, as opposed to his normal portrayal as a cat. They live next door to Goofy and his son Max. Pete owns a used-car dealership, and though no longer openly villainous, is still conniving (as well as abrasive, obnoxious, and truculent) and often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend Goofy. Often his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife Peg often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is a complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Goofy's son Max in the series and so much is that when Pete was a High School quarterback in a big football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game by hitting him in the face with a pom pom (Goofy was on the cheer squad). After Goof Troop, Pete reverted back to his evil ways on Mickey Mouse Works, where he frequently bullied the other characters and occasionally kidnapped Minnie Mouse. Then in House of Mouse, he plays the role of the evil landlord. Several episodes involved his attempts to close the club by sabotaging the show. Pete appears in numerous episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Disney's newest 3D-animated children's series. He maintains his antagonist role, but is significantly toned down for its preschool audience. Viewers will find that Mickey and gang are very forgiving of Pete and his escapades. In the direct-to-video 2000 sequel, Mickey's House of Villains with Peg-Leg Pete's One-Man Show on the House of Mouse. Peg-Leg Pete and all other Disney Villains guest apperance on the House of Mouse with a musical number of "It's Our House Now!" sung by the Villains, The House of Mouse's name to Peg-Leg Pete's House of Villains. The Three Musketeers In the 2004 made-for-video animated remake of The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Peg-Leg Pete as the primary antagonist. Here, he was the Captain of the Musketeers, aiming to take over France, with the help of his lieutenant, Clarabelle Cow, and the Beagle Boys. To do so, he must get Princess Minnie out of the way, but it proves to be difficult for him, even when he hires the film's titular trio to be her bodyguards, believing they won't do a good job protecting her. He received his own bad guy theme, using the classic music piece In the Hall of the Mountain King. Video Games Mickey Mousecapade Pete appears as the captain of a pirate ship in the early NES Capcom game Mickey Mousecapade (or simply Mickey Mouse). Unlike most appearances, he is not the final boss in this game. Mickey’s Dangerous Chase In this early Game Boy game, Mickey has a present for Minnie, but Big Bad Pete steals it. To get it back, Mickey must chase him through several different zones. Pete is the final (and only) boss of the game. Disney’s Magical Quest In Disney's Magical Quest, a trilogy by Capcom, Pete is the final boss of each game, personating a distinct ruler (Emperor, Baron and King). He serves as an evil ruler who terrorizes the land he reigns. Mickey and, depending on the game, Minnie or Donald, are always set to defeat him. In the end of the first two games, when he is defeated, he simply disappears, but in Disney's Magical Quest 3, however, after being defeated by Mickey and Donald, he eventually surrenders and promises to become a good person. Kingdom Hearts Series {C In Kingdom Hearts II, Pete is one of the main villains Sora and co. had to deal with. He was originally a steamboat captain from the Disney Castle world, referring to Mickey as the "boat boy king", but was furtherly punished and then banished to another dimension for his evil ways. However, he was freed by Maleficent whom he vowed to help conquer the worlds, or as he put it "have her help me take over", by recruiting many of the villains and building a Heartless army, thus absent during the events of the first game. Pete first encountered Sora and company at Yen Sid's tower, learning what became of Maleficent. He was a bit distraught to hear that Maleficent was killed, but was glad to see her back. Despite updating her on events of Organization XIII, Pete lost Maleficent's confidence due to not trying to get her back and/or trying to take over without her. Still, his loyalty and luck outliving the other villains, though often only because of his cowardice, keeps him firmly as her Second in Command and most loyal henchman, despite Maleficent's insults and annoyance. When Maleficent's merciless insults led to Pete and yearning for "the good old days," a portal to the past was opened and Maleficent decided to give Pete a second chance. In Timeless River, he tried to get the Cornerstone of Light by stealing his old boat from his "1920-style" past self, but failed when Sora and co. stopped him with some help from "Past-Pete" (though he was only intent on wanting revenge on "the punk what stole my steamboat" without realizing the identity of his future-self). Pete has few appearances from this point on, but Maleficent cannot keep herself mad at Pete and takes him back even after what she calls his last chance. In the game, he helped Hades bring up the Underdrome, attempted to gain possession of Jafar's lamp to make the villain into a Heartless, helped Barbossa's crew undo their curse at Isla de Muerta, and appeared as a lion while teaming up with Scar in the Pride Lands. Although Maleficent doesn't usually treat him well, to the point where Pete is reduced to tears when she calls him a "useless imbecile," he is much more accepted by the other villains he meets (however, Hades' short fuse causes him to yell at Pete when Hades feels patronized). He is a boss thrice, first in the Olympus Coliseum where he is able to summon Heartless to help him in a timed battle, and the last three times in the Timeless River (counting a short fight against Pete's past self). In the second fight, he attempts to steal the Cornerstone of Light using the hijacked steamboat, but he is incapacitated when the debris he tosses at Sora and co. is hurled back at him, knocking him out. The final time, he fights similar to the first fight, facing both Sora and co. and the enraged Past Pete. His attacks range from bombs punches and throwing fire crackers and he is able to manipulate the environment the characters are in, he can also cast Reflect to become invincible for a few seconds. He is also an opponent in the Hades Cup. By the end of the game, Maleficent wanted control of The Castle That Never Was, but Pete warns the over-confident Witch that they're so close the darkness the Heartless feed on, they might not obey them anymore. Later, when Maleficent offered to allow Sora and co. to get to Xemnas, he was a bit reluctant to fight the massive army of Heartless spawned from Ansem's failed machine, but a banter with Mickey made Pete determined to fight alongside Maleficent out of pride. What happened to them is unknown. Category:Classic Cartoon Villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Living characters Category:Comic book villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Males Category:Foolish Characters Category:Smart Idiots Category:Tragic Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Funny villains Category:Tyrants Category:Epic Mickey villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Bullies Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:Masterminds Category:House of Mouse Villians Category:Cowboys Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Thugs Category:Nice Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Defeated villains Category:Defeats Category:Bosses Category:Ruthless villains Category:Wolves Category:Reformed